Kuriyama Chiaki
Profile *'Name:' 栗山千明 (くりやま ちあき) *'Name (romaji):' Kuriyama Chiaki *'Profession:' Actress, singer and model *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tsuchiura, Ibaraki, Japan *'Height:' 162cm *'Star sign:' Libra *'Blood type:' A *'Talent agency:' Space Craft About Chiaki Kuriyama Chiaki Kuriyama was born in Tsuchiura, Ibaraki, in Japan, on October 10, 1984. she started to gain a lot of recognition during the mid-1990s as a very popular and highly coveted model in what was labeled at the time Japan's child model boom. She appeared during that period of time in several photo books that were highly popular and managed to sold remarkably well in the market, these photobooks were: Shinwa Shojo (Girl of Myth) and Shojokan (Girl's Residence), she was photographed in both instances by Kishin Shinoyama, a very talented and highly popular photographer. She started to appear on television series as well, in many supporting and in some cases lead roles, with critical acclaim and high viewership numbers, in 2003, she appeared in Quentin Tarantino's Kill Bill Vol. 1, it was her Hollywood debut in a supporting role, she portrayed Gogo Yubari a schoolgirl bodyguard and assassin who works for a yakuza boss. The film was a huge success critically and a box office success. She later starred in other films as well in her native Japan, such as the 2005 film Azumi 2: Death or Love, the sequel of the 2003 smashing hit Azumi, and in Takashi Miike's 2005, fantasy children's film Yokai Daisenso. ;More about Kuriyama Chiaki TV Shows *Iryu Sousa SP 9 (TV Asahi, 2019) *Iryu Sousa SP 8 (TV Asahi, 2019) *Iryu Sousa SP 7 (TV Asahi, 2019) *Iryu Sousa SP 6 (TV Asahi, 2019) *Iryu Sousa SP 5 (TV Asahi, 2018) *Silent Voice (BS TV Tokyo, 2018) *Iryu Sousa 5 (TV Asahi, 2018) *Final Cut (KTV, 2017) *Iryu Sousa 4 (TV Asahi, 2017) *Cross Road 2 (NHK BS Premium, 2017) *Fukigen na Kajitsu SP (TV Asahi, 2017) *Copyface (NHK, 2016) *Guard Center 24 (NTV, 2016) *Fukigen na Kajitsu (TV Asahi, 2016) *Nobunaga Moyu (TV Tokyo, 2016) as Kajuji Haruko *Toshokan Sensou (TBS, 2015) *HEAT (KTV, 2015) *Algernon ni Hanataba wo (TBS, 2015) *Dr. Nurse Aid (NTV, 2014) *Satsujin Hensachi 70 (NTV, 2014) *Team Batista 4 Raden Meikyu (KTV, 2014) *Alice no Toge (TBS, 2014) *Jikken Keiji Totori 2 (NHK, 2013) *Kaibutsu (NTV, 2013) *Haitatsu Saretai Watashitachi (WOWOW, 2013) *ATARU SP (TBS, 2013) *ATARU (TBS, 2012) *Carnation (NHK, 2011-2012) *Himitsu Chouhouin Erika (NTV, 2011) *Tsukahara Bokuden (NHK, 2011) *Rebound (NTV, 2011) *Douki (WOWOW, 2011) *Atami no Sousakan (TV Asahi, 2010) *Sono Toki Made Sayonara (WOWOW, 2010) *Naniwa no Hana (NHK, 2009) *Keikan no Chi (TV Asahi, 2009) *Sirius no Michi as Totsuka Hideaki (WOWOW, 2008) *Loss Time Life as Kurosaki Saika (Fuji TV, 2008, Overtime SP) *Ashita no Kita Yoshio as Hasegawa Rika (Fuji TV, 2008) *Tokkyu Tanaka San Go as Meguro Terumi (TBS, 2007) *Hagetaka as Mishima Yuka (NHK, 2007) *Kakure Karakuri as Hanayama Karin (TBS, 2006) *Woman's Island as Fujishima Rei (NTV, 2006) *Jyooubachi as Daidoji Tomoko / Daidoji Kotoe (Fuji TV, 2006) *Haru, Barneys de as Sakurai Sae (WOWOW, 2005) *Kyoto Meikyu Annai (TV Asahi, 2002) *R-17 (TV Asahi, 2001) *Kabushiki Gaisha o-daiba.com (株式会社o-daiba.com) (Fuji TV, 2001) *Himitsu Kurabu o-daiba.com (秘密倶楽部o-daiba.com) (Fuji TV, 2000-2001) *Taju Jinkaku Tantei Psycho (WOWOW, 2000, ep3) *Rokubanme no Sayoko (NHK, 2000) *Nacchan Ka (TV Asahi, 1998) Movies *Tanemaku Tabibito: Kuniumi no Sato Awaji Shima (2015) *Team Batista The Movie: The Portrait of Kerberos (2014) *Library Wars (2013) *ATARU: THE FIRST LOVE & THE LAST KILL (2013) *SPEC: Close~Reincarnation / SPEC～Ketsu～Kou no hen (2013) *SPEC: Close~Incarnation / SPEC～Ketsu～Zen no hen (2013) *Dragon Age -Blood Mage no Seisen (2012) *SPEC: Heaven / Gekijyohan SPEC - Ten (2012) *Ghostwriter Hotel (2012) *Wake up!! TAMALA (2010) *Neck (2010) *The Vulture (2009) *Kamogawa Horumo (Shochiku, 2009) *GS Wonderland (2008) *Kids (2008) *Komori Seikatsu Kojo Club (2008) *The Sky Crawlers (2008) *Tengu Gaiden (2007) *Exte (2007) *Kisarazu Cat's Eye: World Series (2006) *Scrap Heaven (2005) *Yokai Daisenso (2005) *Into the Sun (2005) *Azumi 2: Death or Love (2005) *Kagen no Tsuki~Last Quarter (2004) *Take the 'A' Train, Someday (2003) *Kill Bill Vol. 1 (2003) *Battle Royale - Survival Program (2000) *Ju-On (2000) *Kamen Gakuen (2000) *Shikoku (1999) *Gonin (1995) *Toire no Hanako-san (1995) Theater *Midnight in Bali (2017) *Coast of Utopia (2009) *Dogen's adventure (2008) Endorsements *Ezaki Glico Wagokoro (2007~) *Shiseido Maquillage (2005~) *Panasonic FOMA P904i (2005~) *JA Bank (1998~) *'2018:' BookLive *'2018:' Kirin Brewery *'2014-2015:' Mandom Corporation *'2014:' SEGA *'2013:' Suzuki *'2012:' Konami Digital Entertainment *'2012-2014:' Zanyaku *'2012-2014:' LION *'2012:' SYOSS *'2012:' Suntory *'2012:' AEON Mall *'2011:' Nintendo *'2011:' House Foods *'2010:' JINS *'2010:' Acer Japan *'2009-2010:' DMM Digital Media Mart *'2009:' Uniqlo *'2009:' Kentucky Fried Chicken *'2009:' Capcom *'2009:' Asahi Soft Drinks *'2008:' Montblanc Japan *'2006:' Ezaki Glico *'2006:' Coca Cola *'2006:' Advertising Council -AC Japan- *'2005-2016:' Morinaga Milk Industry *'2005-2008:' Shiseido *'2005-2006 Panasonic Mobile Communications *'2005:' Gyadobari Japan *'2002:' Sony Music *'2002:' Bourbon *'2001:' Lotte *'2000:' Fancl *'2000:' Nissin Foods *'1999:' Otsuka Foods *'1998-2008:' JA Banking *'1997-2009:' UNIQLO *'1997:' NTT *'1996-2011:' Nissan *'1995:' SONY *'1995:' Takara Recognitions *'19th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Annual):' Best Supporting Actress for Algernon ni Hanataba wo *'19th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Apr-Jun 2015):' Best Supporting Actress for Algernon ni Hanataba wo *'2004 MTV Movie Awards:' Best Fight for Kill Bill Vol. 1 (2003) *'2009 Fantastic Fest:' Best Fantastic Actress for Kamogawa Horumo (2009) Trivia *'Specialty:' Ballet and gymnastics *'Hobbies:' Reading manga and comic books. *'Favorite Musicians:' My Chemical Romance, Utada Hikaru, Shiina Ringo, Avril Lavigne, UVERworld, L'Arc〜en〜Ciel and Namie Amuro. *'Favorite Films:''' Pulp Fiction and Trainspotting. *She made her musical debut in 2010, when she released a single titled "Ryūsei no Namida". *Best friends with fellow actress Yu Aoi and Aoi Miyazaki. *She was personally selected by Quentin Tarantino for the role of Gogo Yubari in his film Kill Bill Vol. 1, because he is a huge fan of Battle Royale. External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia *English Wikipedia *JDorama.com Category:JActress Category:JSinger